


cantina band

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Swap, Death tag refers to canonical deaths, First Kisses, Multi, Time Travel, Young Knight Qui-Gon, collected short fics, crossposted from tumblr, jedifest december drabble prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: collected star wars shorts from tumblr 2017. each chapter is a short stand alone fic.





	1. no sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan would do anything - anything - to ensure his Master lived. The outcome - is rather unexpected.

_No_ , Obi-Wan promised himself mentally, reaching out in the Force and flooding everything he was into the tattered training bond that linked him to Master Qui-Gon. He poured energy and healing and _life_ into the bond. No he promised.

 _No_ the Force agreed, and Obi-Wan blacked out as he was engulfed in pain. Heat seared his abdomen, and he blinked with blurring sight up at his own face. His face, with a look of pure shock writ large on its familiar features. His face. The pain in his abdomen. _Force_. He smiled tiredly, letting the pain drag him down. He’d done it. He’d saved his Master, and it might cost him his body, his life, but there was no sacrifice he wouldn’t make for Qui-Gon Jinn.

Rather to his own surprise, Obi-Wan woke. His body was heavy and wrong, and the pain told him it wasn’t his body at all. He was still in Qui-Gon, and if there was any mercy in any pantheon in the universe, Qui-Gon was healthy and whole in the 25 year old form that once belonged to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan reached out in the Force, dismissing the pain of the wound through the center of him and the lingering aches of the long mission. The Force responded eagerly, more readily than Obi-Wan was truly used to, the pain dissipating rapidly.

“Obi-Wan?” he heard, and Obi-Wan swallowed, trying to gain some moisture in his mouth as he shifted. The voice was familiar, but it took a moment to realize he was hearing his own voice from outside his body. This was going to get very complicated.

“Master,” Obi-Wan managed to rasp, and a small, cool hand pressed to his forehead.

“I have no idea what you’ve done Padawan mine,” his Master sighed, “damn I got old and slow.” Obi-Wan snorted softly.

“I don’t know either,” Obi-Wan murmured, then coughed softly. A straw pressed to his mouth, and he drank gratefully. “Just know I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” Qui-Gon sighed. “It’s going to be so nice to reach the top shelves,” Obi-Wan teased, and Qui-Gon let out a startled little laugh.


	2. binary system

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is sent back to when it all began, when the Force interceded to conceive Anakin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mostly I just wanted Luke to see how adorable bb Obi-Wan was

Luke fights the urge to just stare. He’s had years to get used to the fact that he’s young again, about nineteen when he first arrived in this time. He’s had years to accept that he is in the past, having arrived nine years ago now, around the time his father was conceived. He’s even got used to the idea that he’s now caring for his father as if little Anakin were actually his son. None of that prepared him for meeting Ben - Obi-Wan, the man who had trained and inspired him.

Obi-Wan was so young still, his face smooth and boyish. He was incredibly attractive, and not just physically either. Obi-Wan’s presence sang in the Force, familiar and yet not. Even more mind-boggling, it was clear that Obi-Wan was just as flustered. In his memory, Ben was a wise but mischievous old mystic, fully of knowledge and devilry in equal measure. This younger version - so very young - had not yet acquired wisdom, and seemed to try and quash his own spirited nature, as if expecting reprimand at every moment.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Jinn’s Padawan apprentice,” Obi-Wan introduced himself.

“Luke Skywalker, Shmi’s brother in law,” Luke returned, giving the fiction they had come up with. Shmi and Anakin knew that he was a time traveller, although he hadn’t told them the exact degree of his relation to them. They simply knew he was family, and strong in the Force himself, willing to train Anakin in all he knew. That was more than enough.

“Pleased to meet you,” Obi-Wan said quietly, cheeks pinking.

“The pleasure is mine,” Luke murmured, his voice coming out a bit lower than he intended, and Obi-Wan’s face flushed further. Force but he was pretty, Luke couldn’t help but thinking, eyes falling again to Obi-Wan’s soft mouth.


	3. distant fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The call of the past seems stronger than the promise of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little something for time travel tuesday - i’ve run out of inspo, so this doesn’t have any planned continuation beyond what you see here.

After Old Ben dies - is killed - and Luke returns to Tatooine, he claims all of the old hermit’s possessions. Most precious to Luke are the journals. Some entries are just the day to day tedium of bantha farming and scaring off Tusken Raiders. Other days there are rambling memories of Ben’s days as an Initiate, a Padawan, a Knight and Master, a Jedi of the High Council. Some pages are filled with complex philosophical treatises on the nature of the Force. Others contain delicate drawings from memory, Anakin Skywalker features in many of these, and it’s clear to Luke that Ben loved his father dearly.

Luke read the journals almost obsessively the first few years after the fall of the Empire, trying to glean information from the disparate memories and turn it into a method of finding and teaching Jedi. Eventually he found the ancient Temples, libraries of knowledge forgotten by time. Luke learned and trained and created the Jedi Order anew. He put away the journals, because the Order of the Old Republic had failed, and he had to make something better, something to serve their New Republic.

And then his nephew, his first Padawan, his beloved Ben, Fell, and Luke’s world imploded around him. The pain of losing so many brilliant lights - Luke knew only one man who might understand, and he was more than a decade dead and gone. Luke pulled out the journals again, found the harrowing descriptions of Order 66. Ten thousand Jedi, Obi-Wan had estimated, lost their lives inside of a few minutes. It was a miracle Ben had not only lived, but managed not to go completely insane from the psychic shock.

But rereading the journals also brought Luke’s attention to a theory he had laughed off on the first few read throughs as complete speculation. Was it truly possible? Could it be done? Luke meditated on it for days in his grief. Could he make it work? Could he truly go back? And when would he go back to? The idea took root in Luke’s mind, and in his grief, he let it consume him. He spent days, weeks, months, researching and checking against materials found in his travels, calculating and recalculating the energies and planetary alignments necessary.

By Luke’s math, it would be another five years before he had a chance, and he would have to spend much of that time hunting for an appropriate Force Nexus. There was one beneath the old Jedi Temple on Coruscant, he knew, but he didn’t know if those energies would mesh properly with the ritual. Well, there really was no way of knowing before an attempt was made. And an unsuccessful attempt might still his connection to the Force or drive him mad or kill him outright. It was perhaps telling that Luke considered none of these outcomes worrisome.


	4. enshrouded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan has buried three women in Jedi cloaks.

Obi-Wan has buried three women in Jedi cloaks. Roughspun brown wool, worn thin with use, but warm yet and scented by the oils of his own body. Cerasi he shrouded first, so young and so righteous, her fiery conviction only amplified by her martyrdom. There had been no other shroud in those days of war, little ceremony afforded even her, their leader. Obi-Wan had washed and dressed the body in the Jedi manner, then lowered her slowly into the ground, with only his cloak to guard her eternal rest.

A rough shroud of two cloaks accompanied Obi-Wan’s second love to the pyre, hers and his wrapped together, already singed with the violence that brought her low. Siri lived and died a Jedi, burning fast and bright as a comet through Obi-Wan’s life. They fell for one another as teenagers, although they thought themselves terribly mature. They had loved fierce and eager, and when that love was forbidden, when they knew they had to chose, they chose the Order that had first brought them together. They chose the Order that had been their lives, and would be their deaths.

They had no time for the Mando Litany, no time for entombment or cremation. Obi-Wan wrapped Satine’s form in his cloak, unable to bear the sight of her so still, so cold. She had been light and grace in the darkest and most difficult of times, sharp and proud and almost unbearably haughty who did not know and love her. He had loved her. The last of his heart, he thought, he wrapped up with Satine in that cloak. 

In death, Obi-Wan himself had no shroud. He left that last cloak behind, but no corpse around which to wrap it, no body to wash and anoint and lay on the bier. Three loves had he enshrouded in Jedi cloaks, and for himself, his winding sheet was the Force itself.


	5. mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @jedifest December Drabbles Exchange. the prompt was Padme, "mother"

Padme had wanted for so long to be a mother. Had cradled life inside her - so small and precious - for months, never daring speak her dreams aloud. If she had whispered her hopes into existence, would she have been blessed with the fullness of motherhood? Or cursed to have her babes stolen from her even sooner? She had envied Sola her happy maternity, and as her breath caught and vision faded, she was certain her covetousness had condemned her to never know her children and see them grow.


	6. hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @jedifest December 09 prompt, Luminara Unduli/Obi-Wan Kenobi, "hiding".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presumes an existing relationship.

“Hiding?” a familiar soft voice asked, and Obi-Wan grimaced, looking up from his datapad. Luminara stood over him, the dim light this deep in the archives casting her face in shadow. 

“Something like that,” Obi-Wan admitted. She grinned, and there was just enough light to see the flash of her teeth. 

“There’s better and more interesting places to hide than this Padawan Kenobi,” Luminaria said with false hauteur. Obi-Wan grunted softly, her levity not dissipating his dour mood. “Goodness, you really are sour,” she murmured, and pushed his datapad out of the way to plop down on his lap. “What’s got you so grumpy?”

“Master has a mission. Without me,” Obi-Wan grumbled, abandoning the ‘pad to gently encircle Luminara’s waist with his arms, loosely hugging her. “He’ll be gone at least a tenday on travel time alone.”

“And your name-day will be in just more than a week,” Luminara observed astutely. 

“I know it’s juvenile, I’ll be twenty this year,” Obi-Wan said, and Luminara shrugged. 

“It’s an important day, especially since it also commemorates the aniversary of your apprenticeship,” Luminara said understandingly, then smiled, cheeks bunching beneath her sparkling eyes. “I know just the way to cheer you up,” she declared. 

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in incredulous silence. Luminara leaned in, her breath ghosting against Obi-Wan’s nose and mouth and chin. His eyes fell closed as he breathed her in, tipping his head up in anticipation. Their noses brushed, and then their lips. 

“Happy early name-day Obi-Wan,” Luminara breathed, and sealed her good wishes with a kiss.


	7. bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @jedifest daily stocking, Dooku, "bittersweet"

The realization is bittersweet when it comes, sharp edged with regret. He had left the Jedi under his own auspices, and while he still thinks the Order corrupted, he never planned this end for himself. Has he always been merely a convenient tool for his new master? A well placed pawn?

Dooku knew he was not strong enough to defeat Sidious, not on his own. And now he was isolated, without allies. Asajj’s defection could easily have been prevented, and he would have liked to train her properly, as an apprentice rather than an assassin. Yet another regret to heap on the pile that would eventually bury him.

With a wry smile, Dooku rose and went to his training room. He might be but a stepping stone in Sidious’ grand plan, but he would make himself as difficult to replace as possible. No, he would fight with all he was to ensure his eventual defeat was as bitter for his master as it was sweet to his enemies.


	8. you can't ignore what is goin' 'round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn meets his former Master again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From @jesdifest Daily Stocking - Dec 24, Qui-Gon/Dooku - Any word from a list - I chose 'Stars'. DNWs: Not a fan of anyone with Obi-Wan except for Qui-Gon, otherwise I’m completely open
> 
> Title from Moby's "We are all made of stars"

Qui-Gon hesitated, surprised to feel that familiar glow of presence in the Force, to see that oft admired profile bathed in the dim yellow light that illuminated the broad terrace. Stepping out of the festively decorated hall, Qui-Gon crossed the snow dusted veranda to stand alongside his former Master. Snowflakes had similarly begun to dust Master Dooku's broad shoulders and melt into glistening droplets in his dark hair.

With his back to the light and noise of the hall, Qui-Gon could see what had drawn Dooku out into the crisp air. The night sky was a velvet canopy strewn with brilliant stars, no moon visible to outshine them. Such views were a thing of the distant past on the Core worlds, and their missions to more far flung reaches of the galaxy were often too perilous to invite contemplation of the heavens. 

Greetings tumbled over each other in Qui-Gon's mind, and he dismissed each, one by one. He wanted to present himself a man grown, a worthy Knight. He was even thinking about taking on a Padawan of his own, passing on his Master’s hard won teachings. 

“Hello dear one,” Qui-Gon’s once Master greeted without turning, eyes still trained on the bright points of light in the sky. 

“Hello Master,” Qui-Gon greeted in turn, wishing he’d managed to speak first, to change the tone of their interactions. 

“Jan, dear one, if you would,” Dooku greeted, turning slightly. His high, thin cheeks were flushed with cold, his breath misting in front of his mouth. Had his Master been so handsome, Qui-Gon wondered, when last they met? They were perhaps ten or so years disparate in age, and Qui-Gon thought he'd never known a more handsome man, nor one who seemed to only grow more handsome each time they met. 

“Jan,” Qui-Gon breathed. His breath too misted between them. “I hadn’t realized you would be here,” he said, then bit back a grimace. Had that sounded petulant? Too defensive?

“It seemed the Jollians wanted a Jedi advocate of their own once they learned you would be accompanying the Wrawns,” Jan said with somewhat dismissively, clearly thinking nothing of it. Qui-Gon nodded, pleased to have avoided a lecture on his tone. "I was pleased of the excuse," Jan continued, and Qui-Gon's heart leapt into his throat. 

"Oh?" Qui-Gon asked, and Jan turned to him with a slight smile.

"Hmmm," Jan murmured. Qui-Gon froze as Jan reached out, warm fingers brushing against his cheek and then cupping his stubbled jaw. "The stars are beautiful here, and yet not half so luminous as your eyes." Qui-Gon gaped, managing only just not to gasp _Master_ in question. But the Force surrounding them was warm with affection, and Qui-Gon couldn't help but lean into his former Master's hand. "I should rather like to kiss you," Jan said, and Qui-Gon nodded mutely. 

Jan was slightly taller than his former student, but not enough to make sharing a kiss awkward. He tilted Qui-Gon's chin up slightly, smiling at the slightly struck look on Qui-Gon's face. He hadn't been ignorant of Qui-Gon's Padawan crush, but he also wanted to wait for his dear partner to become a man comfortable in his own skin. 

Qui-Gon trembled as their breath mixed in the narrowing space between them, and then Jan's mouth was firm but soft on his, inviting deeper intimacy but not placing any demands. Qui-Gon opened happily to Jan though, licking eagerly at Jan's mouth and moaning as Jan reciprocated. 

"Dear one," Jan breathed, pulling away just enough to rest their foreheads together. Qui-Gon clasped his hand on the nape of Jan’s neck, his thumb gently stroking beneath Jan’s ear. 

“Beloved,” Qui-Gon returned, and the smile that broke across Jan’s face - the sheer joy that swelled in the Force - was like a supernova bursting in the night.


	9. raison d’être

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the @jedifet prompt Obi-Wan/Cody, "loyalty"

They were bred and trained for combat efficacy and loyalty; Cody never questioned that. There were many things he did not question. It amused him vaguely, when he deigned to think about it; loyalty was his birthright, his reason for existing. Loyalty to the Jedi as and Order and the Republic as a government. And as time went on, loyalty to one Jedi, one representative of the Republic in specific. 

Sometimes Cody just watched his Jedi, his General. Stood at Kenobi’s elbow and observed the way the Jedi thought, the way he tried to reach their objective with the fewest casualties, then re-worked his strategy to lower that number further. He knew not all Jedi were like his. That went unspoken, just as it went unsaid that Kenobi clearly understood each brother was an individual, different from each of his vode, different even from the batchmates he’d decanted with and trained with his whole life.

Individualism was something the Jedi took for granted, Cody had thought in his more pessimistic moments. Pouchborns seemed discomfited at the idea of cloning on the scale that had produced himself and his brothers, which meant that his Jedi’s comfort among them and advocacy on their behalf only sparked a deeper devotion in Cody, and likely in his brothers. How could he not be loyal to such a man, such a General, such a Jedi? How could he not live everyday willing to protect Kenobi with everything he was? Especially when he knew - had seen, that Obi-wan would do the same for him.


End file.
